The present disclosure generally relates to devices that facilitate user interaction with virtual objects, and specifically to sensors that measure movements of a user's digits and that measure contact of the user's digits with a real object.
Virtual reality and augmented reality (VR/AR) systems often include devices, such as a VR/AR headset and headphones, which operate together to provide multiple forms of sensory output that create the illusion that a user is immersed in a virtual world or augmented world. A VR/AR system can also include an input device such as a VR glove that allows a wearer of the glove some limited interaction with virtual objects (e.g., picking up a virtual object). However, conventional VR gloves have limited fidelity in detecting user interactions with virtual objects. Additionally, conventional VR gloves provide little feedback to the user to help the interaction with the virtual object feel like an interaction with a real object. Furthermore, conventional VR gloves may have difficulty detecting user interactions with real objects.